


Forbidden

by meshixhina



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Meshihina, Servanthina, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshixhina/pseuds/meshixhina
Summary: This is a meshihina love story, which is an au to an original Komameshihina story I'm doing with a close person to me. That story's plot is that Servant/Meshi came to the future from the past with Izuru's help in order to prevent Nagito from dying from cancer. (Summary continues in notes)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> All he would've had to do is appear there, and go back in the past, but as soon as he accidentally met with Nagito and Hajime who were having a date that day, he decided to say hi, and it's just downhill from there. He fell in love with Hajime real quick, and decided that he is *not* going to go back for a long while. Hajime tried his hardest not to like him back, but he couldn't help himself but also fall in love with him. Everything would go perfectly smooth, if Servant wasn't about to die as well from his own condition. (Actually, since he's stuck in time he's not going to die, but no one knows that fact so they think he will). So, because of that, Nagito, even if he didn't like Meshi at all, befriends him and lets Hajime and Servant do small boyfriend things such as kissing or hugging and stuff, but nothing sexual, since he wants Hajime's happiness. So in the original story, Nagito and Hajime is the one who gets married, but in this story, it's Meshi and Hajime, and oh boy. Things go really South. Important info: Hajime is Spanish, and Servant can speak Spanish but Nagito can't. 
> 
> If you're here,,, THANK YOU FOR BEING INTERESTED AND READING!! It means a lot to me,,, anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!

The wind was blowing his hair. The sky fit the slightly before-storm weather, being cloudy and all. But it still had it's own beauty, just like them. The two people who had so hopelessly fell in love, the two who had not even supposed to meet, ...... 

Hajime Hinata, and Meshi. 

They had decided to go out for a walk together on that day. Actually, Hajime was the one who brought it up. He's been.. Meaning to ask something from Servant for a while now. But this question... Wasn't just some simple question you'd ask someone casually. This, was the question of destiny. A simple yes or no question, that could determine the rest of your life. 

'Will you marry me?' 

Seems simple enough, right?.... Right.... That's what Hinata's been telling himself as well. But right after he bought the ring, he's been feeling nervous, trying to hide it, or avoid it. Meshi of course noticed, but decided not to ask. But today, when Hajime woke up, he had decided that this was the day. He's finally gonna ask it. He *Needs* to ask it. 

The weather was nice all day, he didn't understand why it started being cloudy all of a sudden, but he didn't mind. He wouldn't have even cared if the world collapsed around him, because he had a task. ... 

Meshi was standing in the middle of the sunflower farm, enjoying the fresh air, he himself not caring about the sudden coldness in the air. He put his arms out with a smile on his face, breathed in, held it in for some seconds, and then exhaled. 

"Today is just fantastic... Isn't it?" He asked, making Hajime snap out of his nervousness. Oh, he had no clue what was about to happen.. 

"A-ah, yeah! Though it would be better if it wasn't about to rain.. " _I have to be quicker if I don't want to ask him to marry me while being soaked in rain_ He thought, as he gripped the small box in his pants pockets. 

"Hmm.. Do you not like rain, Hajime?" He asked innocently, while looking back at him, with a sudden curiosity on his face. He wanted to know everything about Hinata, even if it was something so meaningless and silly. 

"It's not that, I just.. Wanted to come here with you because it was sunny this morning.. " He didn't look into his eyes. He couldn't. He thought if he made any type of contact with him, he'd find out. It was no choice he could make, he had to stay distant. 

"So you like it then?" Servant insisted on hearing a straight answer from him. 

"I suppose.. But watching it from inside with maybe a cup of tea or hot chocolate is much better. " Hajime was getting too lost in details. Only this simplest of questions about a weather made him have fantasies about how he'll cuddle in a warm blanket with his new bond husband, while listening to the rain, sipping on a warm drink. 

After a pause, a laugh could be heard from the white haired boy. "Haha! Hot chocolate? What are you, Hajime? A child?".... The mocking did not please him though, but he just pretended to laugh along with him. 

" I.. Guess that's off of my bucket list.. Haha.. " He added awkwardly, looking at his own shoes, a slight blush of embarrassment visible on his face. 

Meshi decided not to bring the conversation forward, he felt the awkward tension and did not want this afternoon with his beloved Hajime go to waste. Because even if he mocked him for so much things, even if he was annoying, even if he liked to pick on him from time to time... He was so deeply in love. So much, he'd do anything at this point so he'd leave his literal clone and just live with him... No matter where, or how,... He just wanted it. 

... Though it did start getting a bit late, they'd been wandering around in that place for an hour now, talking about nothing but still enjoying it. 

Hinata had to make a move. If he didn't do it now, he could never live it down. So he shyly opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you wanna go to the beach?? The.. One we first really had a memory at. " He said, the first part of the sentence almost so fastly he ran out of breath. God, he was nervous. 

Servant looked surprisedly at him, but his expression soon turned into a calm smile. "Sure. I'd love to. " He turned back, as he was now facing the other male, and put his hand out, waiting for Hajime to hold it. He, of course, got the signs and took it with an awkward smile, still not looking into his eyes. 

After arriving to a bus stop nearby, the bus seemed to take forever to come, but it finally did. _How come everything's going wrong today?_ Hinata thought to himself. It wasn't a thought he payed attention much up until now, but he suddenly felt like he chose the wrong day. Still, that didn't stop him in his goal. Not at all. 

They got on the bus, sitting down at a two-personed seat, some people giving weird looks to Servant. He would've looked back, but Hajime, who was still holding his hand, turned his head away from them, and made him look back at him. The not-looking-into-Meshi's-eyes plan would've failed eventually anyways, and it was also getting hard to keep that promise he made to himself. 

"It's okay.. Don't even mind them." He told the boy, oh so quietly, holding his face. That resulted him blushing like crazy, but he still didn't look away. Instead, he layed his head on Hajime's chest, and closed his eyes, forgetting where they were and how much people might think his lover is weird as well for hanging out with someone like him... 

".. Thank you. " He said in such a low voice, Hajime could barely make it out, but thanks to his great hearing, he did and a smile formed on his lips. He stroked Servant's hair now, slowly and comfortingly, and they stayed like that until the bus reached their destination. The bus stop near the beach. 

They got off, and walked to the beach, Hinata getting more and more anxious by each step. He thought he'd break that box in his pocket by the time he'd proceed to ask the question, so he rather took his hand out of his pocket and played with the end of his shirt. 

"So why are we here again?" Meshi cut off the silence between them. In times like these, Hajime was somewhat thankful, because due to his own uneasiness, he forgot he had a situation to keep control of. 

"A-ah, well... Isn't it nice here?" Still avoiding the topic, Hinata answered with a question. It was really not his thing to get everything going his way. 

"... Hmm, yeah, you're right. It's really calm and peaceful, since no one's here at night." He continued, still being clueless about the whole situation. "Plus! I have to say, your eyes shine brighter in the moonlight." 

Hajime blushed, though not visibly, since it was dark. "... W-well um.. Haha.. I'm glad you like it here then.. " Meshi gave him a confused look. Sure, it's been a while since he's been acting so strangely, but since they were alone now, no cameras, no nothing, he decided to ask. 

"Did I do something that you act so distressed around me? If I did, I'm really sorry.. " He said genuinely, as he started approaching the stressed Hajime. 

_So he noticed.. Fuck_ 

"I-it's nothing, really. You didn't do anything.. " He said quickly, almost too quickly. Hajime was definitely suspicious. 

"Then.. What makes you feel this way?" He was close. Really close. The poor brunette could barely breathe at this point, heart beating fast, his face turning from pink to a stronger red.

He took a deep breath, and stepped back a little. ".. There's something I need to ask you, Meshi." He stated, starting the technique of not looking into the other's eye again. 

He blinked twice, and titled his head in curiosity. "Of course Hajime, proceed." He stayed in one place now, which the other male greatly appreciated. Still not wanting to admit it though, he looked to his side and rubbed his neck. 

"B-but you can't be weirded out! A-and no making fun of me.. " At this point he was just making sure he'll say yes, but it was Meshi we're talking about. Of course at this kind of situation, he'd think about anything BUT the fact that Hajime's about to propose to him. 

"My, my.. What kind of question is this gonna be? Perhaps you'd like to have an outdoor se-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, when Hajime knelt down in the sand, and his shakey hands proceeded to take out the small box. 

....................................... 

Silence. Meshi was,.... Well, no one actually knew. Confused I suppose? And beyond surprised. 

"Ha... Hajime... " He mumbled out in shock and surprise. His hands on his chest, holding his now fast-beating heart. 

"Meshi.... " He started, his voice a bit cracked. Hajime didn't even start, but tears were already forming in those beautiful green eyes of Meshi's. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what was happening was real. Hajime opened the little box, and finally confidently looked into his eyes, the tears the other had in his eyes not stopping him. "¿Me convertirás en el hombre más feliz del mundo y te casarás conmigo?" - _Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me? _ - 

A big thunder. It sounded really nearby.. And it suddenly started raining as well. But they couldn't care any less... Not now at least. 

Meshi couldn't wait for any longer. He knelt down to him and hugged him tight, crying like crazy. Between sobs and ugly sniffs, he almost shouted "¡Si! ¡Sí, por supuesto!" - _Yes, yes of course_ - 

Hajime smiled, his own face being teary as well. He didn't even notice up until now. But regardless, he hugged him back tight, crying silently on his back. 

They stayed like that for some seconds, when Meshi spoke up. "Y.. You really wanna kill me, don't you?" His tone showed that he wasn't finished crying, but Hajime couldn't judge him. He felt the same. Though, that sentence did make him chuckle a little. 

"Haha... I have no such intentions.. " He said, his smile growing wider. Then, as suddenly that hug came, it ended, since Meshi backed up a little. At this moment, it could be clearly seen that how much he had cried. 

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't even take a better look at the ring..!" He said, wiping his own tears with his glove, but Hajime replaced his hand with his own, wiping his tears for him. "It's okay.. Here they are." When he finished wiping the tears, he opened the box once again with two hands, showing the ring to Meshi. 

It was a silver ring, and had little spikes on it. Pretty cute for a wedding ring, it surely didn't show anything romantic at first glance, but if someone knew them, they could easily tell that yes, this ring was made for them and their relationship. 

Hajime knew this, that's why he chose it. Smiling still, he took it out of the box and waited for Meshi to offer his hand to him. After some seconds, he realized what he had to do, and did just as his now fiance expected him to. 

With one slight movement, he slid the ring on his finger, and just as he finished, Meshi couldn't stop staring at it in amazement. As he did that, Hajime took his own out, and also put it on his own finger. It was the same, except it was black. 

They just knelt there in the now wet sand, when they came to their senses. "... Hah, it's raining." Hajime stated the obvious. It was nothing that bothered the other male though. "It could be snowing, hailing, the sky could turn red, I still wouldn't care... Not now. " He said, still observing his own ring with the most genuine smile he'd ever had. 

Hajime grabbed his hand which he had the ring on with his own, making him notice how they match, and looked into his eyes. As if he wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. Meshi finally looked into the other's eye, a shy blush appearing on his face. Then, Hajime suddenly started leaning in, causing the other to grip his hand harder in surprise, but as he relaxed his eyelids closed for the first time in a while during a kiss, and allowed the shorter male to crash his lips onto his own.

Raindrops slid down both of their cheeks, almost covering the fact that they just cried in happiness, as they didn't want to let go of it. That became a problem some seconds later, because neither of them was really able to breathe, so Meshi broke the kiss, with pulling his head away a bit. 

"S-sorry, I-" Hajime would've started to apologize for how long he made the kiss last, but couldn't finish his sentence, because Meshi was already touching his lips with his own, reassuring him that he did in fact enjoy it. 

They were covered in dirt and sand, well, mostly their clothes. But the wet sand under them didn't stop Meshi to push Hajime on his back, continuing to kiss him roughly. 

Once he pulled away yet again for air, he now smirked a little, gripping his right hand with his right one. "Haha.. So I *am* better than Nagito, huh? Ah.. He'll be so jealous to see these... " Servant glanced at the rings once again, his ego growing as the moonlight made the rings shine.

Hajime did feel uneasy about telling it to Nagito, since they met way before and even started dating. Not like Meshi ever cared about that fact. He was selfish, and did not deny that fact. It didn't make Hajime love him any less, so why'd he lie about it? 

Though, even if he knew he shouldn't talk trash about Nagito, he continued. "I can already see his face when you tell him! Ahaha!! The disappointment... The *despair* of having your boyfriend stolen by no one other than your own self from the past...!" Hajime gave him an angry look, which made him stop for a while. 

"I'm sorry.. I just don't know how to express my happiness." Was the excuse he came up with for his behavior, making Hajime sigh. "Don't worry about it.. I understand. I.. Myself don't know how to properly react to this much serotonin.. " He tried to change the topic with rather concentrating on the happiness they're both feeling. 

Meshi smiled, now admitting to himself that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say all that. "Me neither.. But there's something I really wanna do right now.. " His right hand made it's way to the end of Hajime's shirt, pulling it up a little. He couldn't do much other than watch and see what his actions lead to, though he already had a pretty good idea as to what it could be. 

He rubbed his somewhat dirty hand in his own clothes, and stuck his cold hand into his shirt, playing with Hajime's nipples a bit, which drew a quiet groan from the male. 

"Haha... This is incredible... I can finally do this whenever I want to... " He said, leaning in and kissing him once again. Good thing no one was out there, they could've easily been spotted, since they were literally laying in the middle of the beach, barely covered with any trees. 

They ended up having a long-lasting make out session, and now both of them was just laying next to eachother, now covered more in sand. 

"Hey, Meshi." Hajime spoke up after long minutes of laying there in silence. "Hm?" Servant asked, turning his head from the sky to him. 

"Te Amo. " He said with a smile. 

Meshi turned to his side, cuddling onto Hajime and getting more dirt on him. "Te Amo también. " He mumbled into his shirt, as the brunette stroked the top of his head. Ah, love. What a great thing it is. And scary as well... Who knows what certain people would do for it? Travel back in time? Haha.. 

They cuddled like that for a while, when Hajime's phone buzzed. It was a message from Nagito, asking where they were and that it's past 12PM, they should come home. 

He let out another sigh, as he closed his phone, not opening the message but admitting he was right. They couldn't stay there forever.. He got up and dusted some dirt off of himself, and said  
"Well... We should get going now. It's pretty late. "

"Ah.. Already? I wanted to stay here with you for a little more... " He sat up since Hajime was standing. "... And if we go home, you'll sleep with Nagito anyways. " He looked to his side now. 

Hinata looked worriedly at him. He.. Should be sleeping with Meshi now, right? They're.. Married. Right? .... Still, why did it feel so wrong to say, 'don't worry, I'll sleep with you from now on?' .... Maybe just the force of habit of having to reject everything about him. 

Shaking his head, Hajime crouched down to his level, and turned his head to him. "I won't." Is all he could say, but he said it so convincingly, it was enough for Servant to smile once again, and give yet another loving kiss on Hinata's lips, this time a bit shorter than the ones before. 

After they pulled away, Hajime once again stood up, offering his hand for Meshi to take it, and helped him stand up. They didn't let go of eachother's hands as Servant got up though, and walked back to the bus stop. 

....... A lot of waiting was before them again. They just missed the bus, and even if they ran, the driver didn't wait for them. Hinata let out a growl as he let go of the other's hand, leaning to a wall angrily. To think that this is the second time today... 

"Sorry. It's probably because of my luck.. Haha.. " Servant apologized, as he approached him at the wall. 

Hajime tried to ignore it, as he checked the time on his phone. 

[12:34PM] 

_Nagito must be so worried.. I should text him back_ He thought, as he opened his phone. He concentrated on the screen so much that he didn't notice Meshi approaching him. When he was close enough, he pressed the on/off button on Hajime's phone, and forcibly made him turn his attention on him. Only him. What he didn't know was that he already opened Nagito's message, and like this it would seem like he left him on read. 

"A-ah, just give me a moment, I need to-" Hinata started, but Servant was having none of it. He knew well he was about to text Nagito back, and no matter what he wanted to tell him, he wasn't letting him do that. So instead, he kissed his lips roughly, pushing Hajime more to the wall. It was nighttime, they couldn't be seen for sure, but right there in the bus stop..? How dirty was he? 

Hinata didn't try to resist anymore though, thinking he can text back on the bus ride, and put his phone back in his pocket, focusing on Meshi. 

Yet another of his mistakes perhaps, because meanwhile the over-protective Nagito at home was checking his phone every second, sometimes opening the app too to see if he saw his message yet. The fact that Hajime didn't answer made him immediately panic, with a small hint of jealousy. 

Hinata and Meshi had been outside together since 5PM, and they still are. Of course he's suspecting that something horrible happened again. 

Well, the term 'horrible' depends on who's side you look at the situation from. Because if Nagito knew that Hajime didn't answer because he was senselessly making out with Servant, now that would be horrible. But from their side? It was like heaven. 

Meshi slightly rubbed Hajime's penis through his pants, feeling the wetness of the rain, but maybe it was a bit leak of pre-cum from all that teasing from earlier. Either way, it made Servant unzip his pants, and now do what he did before, but through his boxers. 

He didn't resist much, it felt too good to resist, as he just put his arms around Servant's neck, kissing until they ran out of breath again. 

This continued on for a while, before Meshi's hand made it's way into Hajime's boxers, when- 

The bus. It was there. 

Meshi suddenly got off of Hinata, and fixed his clothes. The other boy did the same too, pulling his zippers back, and getting the money for the ride out of his pocket. 

He payed for two tickets, and they sat down. The bus seemed emptier than when they came here, but it still had a few people. 

"Haha.. This was fun. " Servant spoke up, cleaning the saliva from his mouth. 

"A-ah, you mean the-" Hajime started, but couldn't finish his sentence. "This whole afternoon! I'll sure never be able to forget it.. " He said happily, looking at his ring, fidgeting it.

After a pause, he continued, now looking into the other's brown eyes. "Thank you, Hajime. For choosing me.. " He finally finished his sentence, placing both of his hands on Hinata's, smiling down at him. 

He opened his mouth to say something, when the bus suddenly went dark and stopped. A loud curse could've been heard from the driver, as he hit the panel. 

He walked out of the cabin, apologized and told everyone to get off the bus, saying that he'll call another bus so they could all arrive back home safely. 

People seemed to cooperate, though it was easy to tell that Hajime was annoyed at this point. He just wanted to get home, take a bath, and sleep with Meshi calmly. 

"... Should we just walk? It's not far away from here anyways..." Servant offered, which Hinata agreed to. Any alternative to doing nothing for yet another half an hour... With that, they started walking alongside the other, not talking much. 

When they finally arrived to their home, they saw the lights open. Either Nagito left them like that on accident, or he was still up at 1AM. Both could be possible, but the fact that he messaged Hajime just an hour ago clearly stating that he's worried, pointed to him still being awake. 

They were standing in front of the house, Hinata looking for his keys, as Servant just calmly knocked on the door, thinking Nagito would open it. 

As he noticed that, Hajime no longer looked for his keys and just waited for his boyfriend to open the door. 

He took his sweet time though, and Meshi was getting impatient. But then, he had a brilliant idea. 

Leaning in for yet another kiss, he took his right hand inside Hinata's shirt. He, yet again, didn't resist, and let himself be kissed. 

But before their lips could connect, Nagito busted the door open, anger clearly on his face. He saw the two dirty male's beginning to make out again, and he gave both of them a threatening glare. 

"Get off of him." Was the greeting Meshi got, while Hajime just stood under his grip awkwardly. 

"Hi to you too, Nagito. " He said with a calm smile, not getting an inch away from him. In fact, he started to lean closer. 

"Are you deaf? I said Get. Off. Of. Hajime. " He repeated, but it didn't effect Servant at all. 

"Haha, and why would I do that?" His hand which was in Hinata's shirt, now moved further down, making it's way back to where it was half an hour ago, his boxers. 

Out of reflex, Hajime gripped his hand as a 'stop'. Even if they were engaged now, it was no reason to do such things before Nagito. Because, after all... He's still his boyfriend, right? .... Right....

Komaeda now was furious. _Who does he think he is??_ He would've opened his mouth to say a harsh comeback, but then he noticed something on the hand that Hajime was gripping Servant's arm with. 

A ring. 

He held back all of his urges to scream what the fuck is that, and after taking a deep breath, he finally asked: 

"... Honey, what's that on your hand?" 

............................... 

Hinata was not prepared to tell it to him yet, he thought he'd get to go inside his house before all that, but things didn't go his way. As usual... 

"Um... It's-" Poor boy, how many times he'd been cut off today. And once again, Meshi spoke instead of him. "A wedding ring! It's cute, isn't it?" He smiled, grabbing his hand, just to show off the fact that he had the other pair, if it wasn't obvious already. 

Nagito stood there in silence. He didn't know what to react, or how to react to the fact that his boyfriend who he knew and trusted for so long would throw him away for his copy from the past. It all didn't make sense. This shouldn't have happened. 

"....... You........ Proposed to him?" For the first time since this conversation started, he looked at Hajime. But oh god, what a despair filled look it was. Like he'd been crushed into a million pieces..

Hinata didn't know what to answer, even if it was clear that he did. He wanted to say he's sorry, apologize until he finally would say okay, but deep down all of them there knew that he'd never forgive for this. Especially not because Hajime's excuse for going out was 'it's gonna be a surprise'....... Well sure, it was a big surprise. 

"He did... And you have no right to-" — "Nagito, I'm sorry! I know I didn't say a word to you about how I feel towards him, even if I should've... I lied to you and betrayed you but- I... I still... " He stopped. Why?... All he was saying was just a pity attempt of getting Komaeda stay by his side. If he wanted to leave, he could. If he had enough of his bullshit, he was right. 

"..... You still?" Even after all this, Nagito wanted to hear the end of the sentence. Hajime straightened his posture, and proceeded to say: 

"I still like you... No, love you. Just... My feelings for... Meshi... Are stronger. At least I feel like that." 

Meanwhile Servant was listening to everything silently, being tired of their sappy idiocy, and just wanting to push Hajime to the closest bed and do him all night. 

He was still speechless. He had the feeling Hinata liked Meshi better for a long time now, but for him to go ahead and just marry him like that... He was really something else. 

Yet another deep breath was heard from Nagito, as he walked away from them, though he didn't entirely went away. With his back facing Hajime, he asked 

"So should me and him change rooms?" His tone carried a cold and disappointed feeling, which made Hinata uneasy. 

".. N-no, I thought maybe I could move to his room, that would be easier.." He talked in a way little kids do when they're caught something bad. 

Komaeda didn't react, just walked towards their- excuse me, now *his* bedroom and left them still in the doorstep, covered in dirt and guilt. At least.. Hajime felt that. 

"He finally left! God, I thought he'd never stop talking. Come on mi amado, let's go inside!~" Meshi spoke up ever so cheerfully, as he started walking in, pulling Hinata with himself. 

He hardly wanted to move, but he eventually did, following him inside. 

He should've felt happy, he should've stayed up partying all night, and not feeling this big emptiness in his heart. As if he just lost something really important to him. No.. Not something... Someone. 

Servant noticed that he was still bitching over the fact that Nagito didn't accept their happiness, so he stopped pulling him and turned back to face him, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. 

"You did the right thing. Okay? Don't stress yourself over it. He'll forget about it by tomorrow." It wasn't the most reassuring speech Hajime had ever gotten, but it made him feel a bit better, since he saw him at least attempt to cheer him up. 

".... You're right. Thank you. " He forced a smile, even if he was not feeling like smiling at all. Trying to get his thoughts away from what just happened, he realized they were still covered in all that disgusting stuff. He knew that Meshi didn't really like to bath, but both his hands and legs were covered in dirt. Even if it was just with some water, he had to get it off. 

"Come on, let's take a bath together. " Hinata offered so calmly, it almost made Servant agree, but when he realized what the question was he let go of his shoulders and backed off. 

"Definitely not." Was the straight up and clear answer, which Hajime could not accept. 

"Look I'm not saying you should use shampoo but at least join me until we get off all this dried sand with some water... " He insisted. He didn't want to get him into uncomfortable situations, because he clearly remembered what happened last time he forced Meshi to shower, but this time, it was necessary. 

Servant sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine... " He started, and then mumbled "-as long as I can see you naked, I'm in." under his breath. Hajime heard it obviously, and blushed at the comment. "I- idiot!!" He shouted in defense, but it didn't stop Meshi from letting out a small chuckle because of how cute Hinata was. 

They made their way to the bathroom, inside taking their clothes off, and Hajime immediately putting all of them into the washing machine, starting it. 

As he was pressing the settings on the machine being butt naked, he felt two cold hands touch his hips from behind and a shiver went down his spine. He tried to ignore it for a while since there were just a few buttons left to press, but Meshi even made those few seconds hard for him. 

"Wow Hajime, last time I saw you, you wasn't this muscular.. Have you been working out?" He now pressed his body onto the other male's, feeding his ego a little just so he'd pay more attention to him. 

"I-I'm pretty sure you're just imagining things.." He said embarrassedly, pressing the last button he had to on the washing machine, and turning back to him. His body looked the same as Nagito's, maybe a bit more abs. Even if it's not the main reason Hinata liked him more, he sure thought he was hot as hell. 

The scars on his neck from his collar was still there, cuts on his upper legs.. All these small things made him who he is, and Hajime couldn't help but want him. 

..... After taking a shower of course. 

He pushed him a bit away softly, and walked to the bathtub, sitting in. He positioned himself comfortably, and looked at Meshi with a sly smirk, waiting for him to join. 

Servant, having an annoyed expression on his face, joined him in the bathtub. And as soon as he did, Hinata opened the warm water and pointed it at Meshi, who sat in front of him with crossed arms. He looked really cute like that, Hajime had to admit.

After all that sand came off, he directed the water at himself, now grabbing shampoo. "You can leave now if you'd like, I'll be okay." Hinata offered, since he knew he didn't even like the thought of any body cleaning supplies touching his body. 

But he seemed to resist going out. Even not after Hajime opened the bottle and poured some of it into his own hand. 

"N.. No I'll.. Wait for you. " He said unsurely, as his arms from being crossed, went to his sides, playing with the water a little. 

"Okay then. " Hajime didn't think about it too much, as he just kept washing himself. It felt good to be clean again, though he understood that it was one of Meshi's conditions that he wouldn't take a bath..... Ever. 

Right as Hinata finished rubbing the shampoo on his body, and was now getting it off with water, Servant got on his knees and crawled closer to him. 

".... Hm?" Was all the reaction Hajime could blurt out in 2 seconds. He would've asked further, but he had no time since Meshi was already pressing their lips together. Hinata blushed in surprise, as he accidentally dropped the shower head. Though, that seemed to be to his advantage, since now he had two hands to grab Servant's cheeks with and deepen the kiss. 

They were both naked, and Meshi was basically right on top of him, so their dicks were slightly touching. The feeling of this only made Hajime shamelessly hard, and he was already reaching down to stroke himself. 

Which servant saw, and let the actions happen. He watched in amazement and arousal as Hajime started jerking off then and there, and to help him a little, he bent his head down, licking his nipple. It was one of his weaknesses, and Meshi knew. Oh of course he knew... 

Hajime moaned quietly, not wanting Nagito to hear any of the happenings. Even if they had every right to do this, he still didn't feel completely okay with him knowing it. Yet again, probably just a force of habit. 

He felt he was close, so he grabbed Servant's head, gesturing him to stop, since he felt like he couldn't say anything without moaning out loud. He got the sign, and backed off a little, but Hinata immediately pulled him back close, pushing his head down to his dick. It was a bit aggressive, but Meshi decided not to get offended at his movement, he's probably just lost control. 

He did what Hajime wanted him to though, and put the tip of his penis into his mouth, teasing him a little before getting down to work. Eventually, teasing Hinata and watching him react with a whimper to all of his small movements made him hard as well, though he's not just gonna start touching himself. 

After long minutes of licking his tip around, he finally got the whole thing inside his mouth and sucked on it. This made Hajime let out a bit louder moan in shock, since he wasn't prepared. 

So close.. So close to letting all of his cum cover his fiance's mouth and face, but he held back. At least he tried to... 

But after two or three more sucks, he couldn't keep his self control anymore and loudly stated: "M-meshi... I-I'm about to... !" 

Servant was thankful for that warning and while still sucking on it, he pulled his penis out of his mouth only so the friction wouldn't go away, and as he did, Hinata couldn't bear with it any longer. He came on the bathtub's bottom, breathing heavily while looking to his side. 

"You came so much, haha! Did you really get this turned on by those small make-outs we had?" Meshi teased, now in words. Hajime just blushed more, not looking back at him as he growled. 

While he was busy being a tsundere, Servant grabbed the shower head he had thrown away minutes ago and got the water going, cleaning his semen before they forgot to. 

The still angry Hinata didn't move an inch from his position, which Meshi noticed and smiled a little. _So stubborn_ he thought as he approached him again, holding his hand this time, and making it touch his erection. 

Even if he was prepared for that, he couldn't help but let out a small moan, which made Hajime finally turn his head to him, watching what he's doing with his hand. 

Meshi had a smile on his face while his eyes were closed calmly, continuing to stroke himself with Hinata's hand, who's expression at this point begged for Servant to enter him. He was slightly drooling, and he couldn't stop his eyes from looking at the actions before him. 

Hajime suddenly felt a big urge overtake his actions as he pulled his hand away, making Meshi's eyes to open in surprise. 

"Is there something wrong?" The cloudette asked, in confusion. The other didn't know how to form his thoughts into a sentence that wouldn't sound like he's just a thirsty slut, but he tried it anyways. 

".... Enter me. " Well that was straightforward. It sounded more like a demand than a question, and even if he didn't mean it to sound that way, he couldn't help it. 

Servant's eye widened in surprise, since he didn't expect such a sudden request, but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he'd been wanting to do it ever since they went out that day. 

"As you wish, mi amado.. " He said, making Hinata lay on his back in the now cold bathtub, and spreading his legs only so he can fit in between them. That wasn't much of a hard task because of his slim body, and his penis was already rubbing Hajime's hole. 

Putting a hand on his mouth, Hinata tried to not let out any louder moans than the last ones he made, but Meshi protested against that with forcibly taking his hand away from there. 

"Don't be shy, let me hear your beautiful voice.. " He whispered into his ear, which gave Hajime yet another boner. 

_Thanks Meshi, very cool_ 

Hinata didn't resist any longer though, and he now had two spare hands to wrap around Servant while kissing him. 

As Meshi gave him the first kiss, he also entered him, making Hajime almost scream in pleasure in their kiss. Well, the staying quiet plan failed I guess. 

After some moments, his head went down to his neck, and he bit down on it, slowly but surely moving at the same time. 

Hajime couldn't keep his arms where they were, so he let go and just layed them next to himself. 

It's been a while since Servant was able to do this, of course sometimes his own movements slipped, though Hinata couldn't care any less, he was too busy moaning out of pleasure. He had craved him so much for so long, nothing could ruin this moment. Absolutely nothi- 

The sound of a door opening could be heard, and a clueless Nagito entered the room, who's expression then changed from dead inside to horrified. 

"... But of course, what else would you want from him?" He stated, the horrified expression changing into an annoyed one. Hajime wasn't sure who the question was directed at, so he just let him continue without saying anything. "So, are you happy now? You get to fuck him any day you want." 

.... Still not sure who he was talking to, Hajime tried to pull away, but Meshi wasn't ready to let him go that easily. 

"It's not the only reason I want him. It's just... " Servant started saying, and after looking back at Hinata and tracing one of his fingers down his stomach with a smile on his face, he continued "... A bonus, I suppose. " 

"Tch." Komaeda, clearly disgusted, left the bathroom and shut the door as hard as he could behind himself.

Meshi laughed, not sure if it was a genuine one or just to show how much above he was of Nagito.   
"He's such a try hard. I bet he only came in because he heard you moaning. " He said, a smile still on his face from all that laughing. 

Hajime didn't like this at all. And he knew that all this was his fault. He could've avoided all this drama by just being loyal, but he had to follow what his stupid heart told him to do. It's always been like that. 

Before he could react by saying anything to Meshi, he started moving again, this time faster. So other than moans, nothing really left his mouth. 

Servant couldn't let such a small incident to get the mood away, not when he's so close.. 

He continued to tease Hinata's neck, sucking on it this time, purposefully leaving marks. True, they might had a ring now showing that they're together, but he wanted to mark all of Hajime's body so everyone would know that he's his. Only his. 

After long minutes of doing this, Meshi really felt on edge, and Hinata, once again felt the same. 

"Gh.. H-hajime... I'm.. Gonna... " Hajime's eye widened as he felt his hole being filled with semen. It surprised him so much that he also came immediately. 

_Did.. He just_ 

Hinata sat up, and made sure what he think happened really did happen, looking down into his anus, then back at Servant. 

He did that a couple of times before coming to the conclusion that yes, he indeed just came inside him. 

"M.. Meshi.. " The surprise was still visible in both his tone, and expression. 

"... What?" He asked, blushing more than he did before. "We're.. Engaged now.. " He said as he looked to his side. 

Without a word, Hajime jumped on him and ebraced him with a loving kiss, tackling him down in the bathtub. 

Meshi was surprised at first, but then smiled and hugged him back, enjoying the soft kiss he received. 

Later when Hinata finally proceeded to clean himself out even if he didn't want to, they dressed up into their night clothes and made their way to Meshi's bedroom, which was now both of their bedrooms actually.. It was like 2AM by that time, and both of them was pretty tired of what they just did so they fell asleep, cuddling close together. 

The next morning, Hajime woke up at 9AM, to find Meshi to be nowhere. He panicked a little, and despite his tiredness, he quickly sat up and quick-walked outside. 

His mood immediately turned calmed when he saw that his husband was just in the kitchen, making something what seemed to be bacon and eggs. 

_How sweet of him.._ Hinata smiled, walking up to him and hugging him from behind. Meshi got surprised, and accidentally dropped one of the bacons on the floor that he was just about to put inside the pan. 

"O-oh.. Sorry about that.. " Hajime said, looking at the piece of bacon on the floor. Meshi on the other hand didn't mind at all, and just smiled carelessly. "It's okay my sweet husband! Good morning.. "

Hajime now felt relieved that he didn't ruin the breakfast he's making, now more confidently holding onto his waist as he watched what he was going. "... Good morning to you too, Meshi"

Their morning passed calmly, when the food was ready the two of them ate, not wanting to call for Nagito since he probably wouldn't want to come, or even eat the food Servant made. So, they just simply didn't call him. It was rude, sure, but drama-less.

After a refreshing morning make out at the dining table while having breakfast was done, Meshi couldn't wait to start the day. He had dreamed about marrying Hajime for so long, and now that it had actually happened, he didn't know where to begin. He had so much ideas, so much places to visit, but he appeared to not remember any of them at the moment. Probably the excitement.. 

As Servant stated that he had a lot of ideas written down somewhere on a paper, they agreed that the best thing to start with would be Hajime bringing his stuff over to his room. 

He was approaching the door, when he suddenly stopped before it. 

He took a deep breath, preparing to fight every word Nagito might throw at him in his anger, and opened into the room. 

.   
.   
. 

He expected everything, calculated every one last situation, but not this. 

Nagito wasn't anywhere to be seen.

His stuff was still there, and his body scent was still in the room, reminding Hajime all of those times they had slept together, or just cuddled for hours long. 

But. 

Where was he? Maybe he just went to the bathroom... 

Hinata walked out of the room nervously, which Meshi noticed since he was right behind him. "What's wrong, mi amado?" He asked in concern, watching every step the boy took. 

"Nagito's not in his room. " It took a surprisingly small amount of time to call the room they owned together once by just 'his room', but it wasn't important right now. 

"So what? He probably went to take a morning walk to clear his head out, or maybe he's in the bathroom doing his thing. Either way, you shouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he's okay. " If not by seducing him, then by comforting him he always turned Hinata's attention back to him. 

Looking behind Meshi, at the end of the hall, the bathroom door was closed shut. Maybe he *was* in fact there... Maybe he was sick and was throwing up, or maybe they got into a fight with Meshi while he was asleep and now he's coughing up blood- 

Sometimes he really had to stop over thinking. He trusted Servant's words, and waited for Nagito to come out of the bathroom, or some home from his morning walk. 

While secretly hoping to see Nagito all day, he tried to enjoy his time with Meshi, deciding which stuff from his old room goes where, and sometimes just stopping to pack to be in each others arms. 

Slowly, the day had passed, it was already 8PM, and Nagito was still nowhere. Hajime worried more as each hour passed, but when the clock hit 8PM, the urge to go outside and just search after him was more and more. In reality, he missed him, and not only that, he was also incredibly worried. 

All he had with himself was his wallet, and- 

.......... 

Hinata just realized something. John, their dog, was also missing. What if he wanted to take him on a walk and got attacked for his money?? And now he's bleeding to death somewhere in an alley... 

The thought of that made his heart race, as sweat drops appeared on his head. He's there, doing nothing, while his boyfriend is dying out there, the most painful death there is. 

He suddenly stood up from the side of the bed, confusing the hell out of Meshi, but before he could ask anything, Hajime spoke up. 

"I'm gonna look for Nagito.. You can stay here or come with me if you want, but I'm going no matter what. " After saying that with a determined tone, he walked out. 

..... Well Servant sure didn't expect that. _Ugh, even when we're married it's all about Nagito.._ He thought one or two more bad things about his forever rival, as he got up, got his bathrobe off and dressed up into comfortable street clothes. 

Hinata was already outside, running around and asking neighbors, shop sellers, anyone who came by, if they saw Nagito. No one knew a thing though.. Except for one man at the perfume shop near their house. 

"Ah, you're talking about the white hair guy, right? Around 10 or 11AM today he came in to buy a perfume... Hmmm let's see which one was it... " He looked around in the big Cabin behind him which was filled with different types of perfumes. 

"Aha! This was it, I clearly remember. " He took off a box from the third shelf of the cabin, and took the perfume out. 

........ Mirai was it's brand's name. This was the brand Hajime always used. 

Did he also want to buy a perfume for him in his way home? Who knows.... What mattered now was that he was still nearby in the morning.... 

_Where are you, Nagito?_ 

Meshi caught up to him as he was leaving the perfume shop, it seemed as if he'd been running.  
"Haaahh... Hahhh... Don't... Ever scare me like that again.... Haaaahhh.. " He was still catching his breath, as Hinata leaned to him, petting his back a little as he coughed. 

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just... Really worried. " Servant would've let out an annoyed sound, if he wasn't in the middle of losing breath. Though after he finally came back to his senses, he spoke up. 

"Look, you've been looking for him since.. A while now. It's getting late, we should go home. " Meshi tried to hide the fact that he was annoyed by Hajime going around in circles to find Komaeda, and tried to be reasonable. 

"B-but... He.. He's gone.. You said he just went for a morning walk... Where... Where the FUCK is he then?!" As Hinata shouted the curse word out, tears formed in his eyes. He buried his face into his palms, as he cried oh so quietly. This situation they were in.... it was really despair inducing. 

Servant put a hand on his back, and pet his head with the other, giving him the comfort he thought he needed. But it was nearly enough. 

After 10 minutes of staying like that, Meshi once again spoke up. "Come on, let's go. " Hinata nodded, wiping his tears away as he managed to move his legs and go home with his fiance. 

On their way home, it started snowing.

.   
.   
. 

Snowing? 

Hajime looked up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker, and he felt some of the snowflakes touch his skin. 

But, that wasn't his problem. It.... Wasn't supposed to be snowing at this time of the year. Why is it happening then? 

Meshi didn't seem to care, he just continued on walking without stopping. 

They soon arrived back, Hajime still feeling this emptiness inside of him. Though when Meshi suddenly started undressing in his room, he forgot about anything that happened that day. 

Yet another day ended with them having sex, and cuddling to sleep. 

Except, Hajime couldn't fall asleep today. He only forgot his worries when he was fucked by Servant, not before or after. 

He slowly got up in the middle of the night, replacing himself with Meshi's Izuru body pillow for that short time period he's leaving for, and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

.......... Memories of mornings spent with Nagito came to his mind. How he'd be cooking something, while he excitedly waited for it at the table. Or when they watched that really cool movie together... 

His hand was shaking, so he rather put down the glass before he broke it. He just stared at the ground, being unsure of what to do next. Did he... Really just lose the most important person in his life? .... Well, second most important, but did he really feel that way? Was proposing to Meshi really worth losing him..? 

No. He shouldn't question his actions. 

... Even if it hurts now, it will get better. Yeah... Yeah it will.

He was on his way back to their room, as he passed by their old room with Nagito. 

......... 

He slowly opened in again. Looking at the bed they once slept together on, he closed the door behind him and just sat down on it. 

The bed's texture was different than the one in Meshi's room, it was much softer.. And... It still smelled like him... 

Without thinking, Hajime layed down on the bed, smelling the sheets. He missed him, oh god how much he missed him... 

But eventually, he..... Fell asleep.... To Nagito's comforting scent.... 

\- Nagito's P. O. V. -

".... So he just left you?" 

"He did... For that damned Servant.. " He almost broke the cup he was drinking tea from, anger and sadness overtaking his body. 

"I thought his name was Meshi. " 

".. Whatever, either one of them is dumb and I don't want to hear it ever again. " He leaned back on the couch, putting his cup back on the table. 

"You sure that this is the best decision though?... Leaving Hajime clueless?" 

"..... I think he hurted me more than I am hurting him with this. He'll forget about my existence in a week anyways... " Not wanting to say it out loud, Nagito stated his thoughts. He had to tell his problems to someome... And this person seemed right for it. 

"I am almost 100% sure that what you said right now is bullshit!" 

".. Care to explain?" He looked sadly up at them. 

"Even if he chose that other weird guy, you and him had been together for a really long time.. And like you said in your story, he said he still liked you... In conclusion, he's probably dying from worry right now. " 

A smile crept up on Nagito's face. "Hah.. He's worried, huh?" 

"Worried as FUCK!" 

"..... That makes me feel a bit better... Thank you, Sonia." He finally looked at her with a somewhat confident smile. 

"No problem cousin!" She answered cheerfully. 

\- No one's P. O. V. -

A brand new day with waking up to the amazing Hajime Hinata sleeping beside hi-.... 

This is not Hajime.

Meshi immediately got out from his bed, looking all the way around the house, leaving Hajime's past room the last location he'd visit since he hoped so much he wasn't there. 

But when he opened in, all his hopes were crushed, as he saw the male hugging the covers close, sleeping peacefully as ever on the bed. 

... He didn't wake him up though. He had no power to... But it was really tempting. 

Instead, he had to think of a way on how to find Nagito.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Why? Because if he was able to find him before Hajime, he could lead him in the complete opposite direction and make him forget about his experience. 

This was the plan. And he's gonna accomplish it. 

[ 1 week later ]   
[11:03AM, Thursday] 

Knocking off some kitchen supplies, Hajime gripped the counter while being pushed there, the attacker following him, and making sure he didn't move yet another inch. Looking into their eyes in anger, he had chosen to give up. This was the end... 

"Haha! I won~" Meshi said cheerfully as he kissed Hinata's lips passionately. 

Apparently, they decided to play some games that day inside, since they still couldn't go out due to the huge amount of snow. It was Servant's idea to spice up the game rules though, but they created the rules together. 

This game was called.... Kiss and seek! 

The other had to hide in a location of the house, and if they got found, they had 3 seconds to run before the other had to start chasing them. If you're caught, the other can kiss you as much as they want! And you can't resist. 

Meshi only agreed to play two rounds of this game, because even if it resulted being able to kiss Hajime, he hated running. 

It's been 10 minutes, and he was still exploring every inch of his mouth, which Hinata didn't mind at all. In fact, he didn't even care if he lost, because this is a win-win actually. 

After he finally decided that he'd gotten enough kisses, he backed off and cleaned the saliva from his mouth. 

"Haaahh... Haha... Did you like that one?" Servant asked, curious on his opinion. 

"Of course.. But I liked the Tag you're naked one more, haha. " They both laughed, genuinely having fun with these silly games of theirs, something they didn't do all last week. 

"So which one do you want to try out now? Truth or sex, or maybe... -" He would've offered another game from the little list they made, but his sentence was cut off by Hajime's phone buzzing. 

"Ah... Mind if I...?" He asked, and even is Meshi *DID* mind, he shook his head with a smile. 

Hinata then reached for his phone, checking the message.

Well, it wasn't a message actually, it was a notification of the weather. He turned it on so he could see when they'll be able to go out, because in truth, he really wanted to go to an amusement park with Meshi, or if the weather is still cold, maybe visit an indoor pool, sit in a jacuzzi with a fancy drink.... 

All these thoughts made Hajime get distracted from the fact that he's supposed to be checking his notification, but he soon snapped back to reality and checked it out. 

"... So who is it?" Meshi proceeded to ask after watching Hajime stare at his screen for long minutes. 

"T-the weather forecast........ It says it's gonna get even worse by tomorrow. " He only realized just now that it had such bad news, and he felt himself get disappointed. 

".... Well, more fun to do inside! We still have a lot of games unplayed, so just sit back, and choose one! " 

Hinata smiled at the positivity, he was a really good distraction that's for sure. They played more of these little games until the day ended, and fell asleep in eachothers arms again. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Nagito's been missing for a month now, and the outside world seemed to collapse more and more as the days went by. The sky was red again, and even if the snow was gone, chaos was going on around the streets, people setting trees on fire, throwing rocks at people's windows, it was just not a safe place to stay at one home anymore. 

Of course, the need to move away also increased when the police from god knows where or how found out that Meshi, who's wanted in 65 cities over the county, was living with Hajime Hinata. 

They had to go. Now. 

They packed the most important stuff they needed, dressed up in a way people wouldn't recognize them, and went to where their heads told them to. 

This was not the life any of them imagined having with the other, but if living like this meant that they could stay together... Was it really worth it? 

Maybe yes, maybe no.. But perhaps they were the new example of 'love is all you need' ..... Were they? Hinata would still start crying if something hardly reminded him of Nagito. Let it be an object or a scent... 

Whatever this life was, it wasn't what they deserved. At least.. They thought they didn't. 

This was the third house they changed to today, and as they tiredly put down their packages on the floor, they both collapsed on the dusty and stained bed, being exhausted. 

Hinata closed his eyelids, ready to sleep, not caring about the environment or the thoughts in his head. He just wanted to rest. 

Though Meshi on the other hand, had to cuddle up to Hajime to be able to sleep, which made it easier for both of them actually to rest. 

\- Nagito's P. O. V. - 

"Well, well... Would you look at the news. The world is in doom. " 

"Ha.. Hajime... " Nagito stared at the screen of the TV, which shown their old house's street, being torn apart and filled with chaos. 

".. Yesterday you said you were over him completel-" 

"I- I am! Who said I wasn't??!" He got defensive all of a sudden. "It's just.. The house he liked so much is completely destroyed. Maybe he died in there, who knows?" That sentence came off more easygoing-ly than Nagito meant it to. 

".. And you're happy about that?" 

"NO!! I'm just- ...... Ugh. " He gave up. There was no point in denying it anyways. "... Maybe I am not *completely* over him... Just maybe. " 

"I guessed. Want another cup?" 

"Hm..? Ah! No, thank you, I'm full. " He declined another cup of coffee politely. 

"You do you. " 

"..... Have you ever felt this way, Byakuya?" Nagito asked, petting John's head by his side. 

He was silent for a moment but then spoke up.   
"Someone leaving you for someone better than you?.............. I guess. " 

".... You guess? What does that mean?" Nagito insisted knowing the details. 

".... Nothing. Don't worry about it. " He seemed to not want to continue the conversation any longer.. I wonder what happened there? 😉 

\- No one's P. O. V. -

Yet another two weeks passed. They were going to another house, packing their stuff at 6AM so they could get going before they'd bump into anyone they wouldn't want to. 

After half an hour, they were already done and ready to go, and they gave eachother a good luck kiss before they left the rusty apartment. 

In one of their 'adventures' in running from the police, Meshi was lucky enough to catch one of the officer's gun as the guy accidentally dropped it, a small revolver with two bullets. 

They carried that around for self-defense reasons, hiding it from everyone though to avoid suspicion. 

As they walked through a really windy place though, something fell out of Meshi's big bag. 

It was a paper... 

Before the wind could blow it away, Hajime caught it and without telling Servant that something fell out of his bag, he read it. 

..... 

"What?" Hajime looked at Meshi, who was now just as confused as he was. They stopped walking. "Meshi, what is this?" He still held the paper in his hands, wanting to think that it's fake to get some pass or spare food at some places, but if it was, why didn't he tell him about it already? 

..... "Where did you get that?" He asked, trying to get it back but Hinata was quicker to avoid his reaches for the paper. 

"......... Answer my question first. " He insisted. 

A painful sigh could've been heard from Meshi, who then continued on walking just so he wouldn't have had to look into his eyes while saying it. 

"Those are.... My doctor papers. " 

............................................. 

No, no. no no no no nono NO! 

"M-MESHI!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE!!??" Hajime shouted, ever so angrily. 

According to those papers, he had less than 3 months left. If only... Hajime knew before... He could've... 

Holding back his tears and anger, he continued to walk. He'll have enough time to shout at him for it when they arrive to the next sleeping location. 

.  
.   
. 

And that's exactly what he did, all night, he mocked him for not telling him, and cried on his shoulder while Meshi didn't know what to do. He just hugged and kissed him sometimes, saying sorry but explaining his reasons to hide it as well, but all that didn't help the fact that Hinata was... Well. Crushed. He stayed up all night, not being able to sleep.

Days seemed to pass quickly, 3 months was just not enough. ... And to live it out to their best in this world ending situation? It was impossible. 

Hajime didn't know how to cope with the sadness, so he climbed on Meshi whenever they had nothing to do. He didn't want to live on without remembering his touch, so he made sure to memorize it in every chance he had. Servant didn't mind it at first, but as Hinata got more needy he felt like his husband didn't want anything from him anymore, other than his body. 

"Hajime. " Meshi called out for him, when Hinata was about to start kissing his neck again. He stopped to look into his eyes, not sure what to do.   
"... This is the third time today. I get that you're needy but I don't really have any energy right now." Hajime let out a sigh, and got off of him, sitting beside him on the bed. 

"... I'm sorry. " Was all he said, as he reached for the nearby alcohol they stole from a store not so long ago. It was the end of the world, and his fiance was dying. It didn't matter, right? 

"It's okay.. " He said, looking out of the window, looking at the red sky. He hated it.

So instead he looked back, around the room, and saw Hajime drinking. . . . . Well, he didn't judge, he had to deal with this sadness one way or another. But.. Maybe he could give him some serotonin. Or just get his thoughts away from all the crap that's been going on.... 

"Oh, I've always wanted to ask something from you!" Meshi spoke up, trying his very best to sound energetic. Hinata turned his head to him, the bottle still in his head, and his expression showing genuine exhaustion. "Yeah?" 

"Well, since you've been asking me about my wishes and stuff lately.. I wonder. What's yours?" Not the best topic, but maybe it would be good to get lost in thought and even if just for some brief minutes, forget where they are. 

Hajime's expression changed to a somewhat surprised one, as he then started to think. What would his desire be?.... 

"I..... Have always wanted to visit Spain one last time. With you.. " He admitted, somewhat shyly. Meshi thought his wish was adorable.. Though yet again, impossible. Even if they somehow managed to get to an airport, it would either be damaged or full of police officers guarding the place. 

"I wish.. I could give it to you. " He said, holding his hand in comfort, looking at him with a sad smile. Hajime looked away. It seemed as if he was thinking about something, but he didn't share it with Servant. He just looked back, now smiling. "You don't have to. I'm... Happy enough if I get to stay together with you. " He now put down the bottle, and layed next to Meshi, hugging him from beside. 

They kept talking about good things, calling up memories from their life while Nagito was still with them, and honestly? Deep down inside, Servant missed him even if it was the smallest of feelings. 

. 

. 

. Some time later . 

. 

. 

Another brand new day. Thankfully, the place they chose to sleep in yesterday seemed safe enough to stay there for more than one night, so that's what they did. The bed was more comfortable than the beds they slept in last month, and if you hit the air conditioner hard enough it also worked. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Meshi woke up in the warm arms of Hajime, who was already awake and just playing with the other's hair. 

"Good morning Handsome.. " Hinata said, barely above a whisper, as he gave a kiss on Servant's nose. He blushed slightly, with a happy smile on his face, as he buried his face into the male's chest. 

"Looks like someone's in a good mood today... Good morning." He said happily, as he allowed himself to be petted by his love. 

"Haha.. Is it this obvious?" He was pretty embarrassed to be found out this easily. ".. I thought about some plans for today while you were asleep. " Hajime finally admitted, waiting for the boy's reaction. 

"Oh! Really?? What are we gonna do today??" He sounded excited as he looked up at Hinata now, his eyes sparkling. 

".. You'll see. It's a surprise. " 

[2:46PM - Park] 

"Ah! You brought me to a park?" Meshi asked, excitedly as he looked around, enjoying the air without having to carry 2 big packages on his back, and hiding himself from public. 

Hajime on the other hand, was bringing a kind of bigger basket with himself, saying that they can't open it until they arrived. 

"Yeah, you like it?" He asked with a smile as he watched him jump around in joy in the grass. 

"I love it, Hajime! The air's better than it's been this whole week.. " He said, taking another deep breath. "So, can we open the basket now?" He asked, curiously as to what's in it. 

"Oh, of course. " In no time, Hinata was taking out a big blanket and two plates, placing all kinds of Spanish foods on the blanket, and various drinks too. "... Tadaa..." He said, as he hoped that collecting all that food for this date was worth it. 

Meshi was stunned. Everything looked so delicious! And eating this in such a nice weather outside.. 

".. Did you.. Get all these?" He asked, still surprised. 

"Well, yeah.. I've been going around shops to see if they had anything left. And.. I found these gems. " Hajime explained, somewhat proudly. 

"You're so amazing!! Ah.. Can we get to eat now? I got so hungry by just looking at all this.. " He wanted to drool, it all looked too good. 

"Haha, of course. Feel free.. " They both sat down in front of each other on the blanket, it really was just like a picnic. Meshi stopped to stare at the foods for some seconds before getting to eat.

"¿Te gusta?" - _Do you like it?_ - Hajime asked out of nowhere. Servant got surprised, since it's been a while since they talked in Spanish, but it did feel to fit the atmosphere. 

"¡Sí! Me encanta.. " - _Yes! I love it.. _ - He managed to say between to bites of food. It was all so nostalgic... He could just see himself and Hinata sit like this in their home, calmly eating the food while speaking in Spanish.. Ah, if only things worked out the way they wanted. 

"Me alegro.. " - _I'm glad_ - With that, Hajime started eating as well, since he missed eating Spanish food.. Even if it was just an English copy, he enjoyed it. 

The afternoon went by pretty quickly, all of it spent with talking in spanish and doing stuff related to Spain. Hinata felt like he was home again.

When it was about 8PM, they went home, holding hands, after finally having a good day without any problems or worries. 

..... "Today was.. Incredible. " Meshi stated, as they arrived inside and he took off his coat to lay it on the couch, happily laying down on the bed. 

"I know right. I wish we could spend every day like this.." Hinata stated, as he put the basket down in the 'kitchen' part of the house, taking out the dirty plates and throwing them away in the trash. 

Looking at the ceiling, Servant started feeling his eyelids close. Having fun all day long sure makes you tired. He just calmly hummed 'Basta ya' from the Marías. 

"Ah, I'll go take a bath. Be right back." Hajime said, feeling a bit bad for cutting his beautiful singing off, and grabbing his towel and slippers. 

"Alright!~" Meshi, still happily said. Hinata smiled at him, and before going inside, he gave him a kiss on his lips. He kissed back, and it lasted for long seconds before Hajime pulled away. 

"I love you. " The brown haired boy said, his tone somewhat.. Different. But it still didn't change the fact that he meant it from deep down his heart. 

"I love you too, mi amado. " And right after hearing that, he went inside the bathroom. 

Meshi left outside, couldn't do anything but continue humming the song, waiting for his husband to come out the bathroom so they could cuddle all night. 

Though he did feel sleepy... And thoughts came to his head from past events that had happened. Especially... How they married each other. The day everything went wrong... He couldn't make out why though.... 

Then, small things Hajime said about himself came to his mind. 

His likings, his hobbies, small things that made him Hajime Hinata. 

.. 

... 

.....   
And then he remembered what he said about three months ago.   
That he'd always wanted to go to Spain with him. And that... That was his only wish. 

Well, they kind of represented that today, didn't they? Hajime was finally able to go to Spain with him. 

.   
.   
. 

It's been an hour since he's taking a shower, what's going on? 

Servant got up in an instant and knocked on the shower door. The place had pretty thick walls, which meant you could barely hear anything from inside, or outside, but a knock on the door could've been easily heard. 

So he started knocking aggressively on the door, not wanting to open in on him in any wrong situation or something. But... No answer. 

After waiting for two minutes, he quickly opened the door-   
"Hajime! What are you-" 

.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Hajime was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, with the gun in his hand that Meshi had stolen from an officer. 

........

"HAJIME!" He shouted without realizing it, tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran over to his body, examining it. 

There was a bullet hole in his head, it was pretty self explanatory that what had happened. 

"No... No no no no... " He could barely see from the blur in his eyes, as he let himself collapse on the floor, and lay on Hajime's lifeless body, crying. 

Apparently, Meshi's doctor papers said that this is going to be his last week, and Hinata couldn't take the pain anymore. Losing both of his loved ones... Was just too much. 

So he planned to make his last day something he'd even remember from his afterlife. Something he'd always wanted... 

Servant couldn't stop crying. He layed like that all night, and all next day. He stayed like that, until the police busted the door down and found him there, with a dead cold stare on his face. 

They caught him, and brought him to the nearest station, but he didn't say a word. He's been silent since.. That day. But he couldn't give a damn about being locked up, he's gonna die in a few days due to his sickness anyways.... Right?

..... Right?

\- Nagito's P. O. V. - 

'Back to the news! We finally caught one of the most wanted criminals out there. He didn't tell us his name, nor where he came from, but he's in prison now so no one really cares.' The television was going in the background, as Nagito was making a toast, waiting for it to pop out. 

The tv shown a picture of Meshi, saying that they won't have to worry about him anymore. Nagito didn't see it, nor heard it because he was too concentrated on making his food. 

'Aand here he comes! Is there anything you'd like to say, young man?' 

The toast popped out, and Komaeda was about to put it on a plate, when... 

'Nagito. If you're still alive and possibly watching this.. Hajime's dead. Hajime Hinata is dead. HE'S DEA-' but the camera cut off and they showed another news. 

............. 

What? 

.   
.   
.   
.

Ah, he probably just misheard it. 

He put some butter on his toast, and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote control and turning it to another program, as John jumped up next to him, and Nagito pet his head a little. 

[The end?]


End file.
